


Caffeine Struggles

by ArcadeHelios



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: damn earth machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadeHelios/pseuds/ArcadeHelios
Summary: Keith is an absolute dolt when he first wakes up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Caffeine Struggles

Keith dragged his feet into his kitchen, nearly ten in the morning after having only four hours of sleep, his time stolen by helping Marucho examine the Phantom Data, and working on Drago's battlegear. He was so absorbed into his work, he barely noticed the time passing until he was passed out, face down on the desk. He still had lines carved into his cheek from the power nap. 

He probably would've stayed down, if Helios hadn't been biting his fingers, insisting that he wake up now, because everyone would be up in a few hours, and he needed the battlegear done. So, after thirty minutes of bitching, stretching, and Helios almost chewing off his littlest finger, he finally made a move to stand, saying that he was going to at least make coffee before beginning. Helios had huffed, but understood his partner enough to let it go.

The stark brightness of the lights made Keith wince as he shuffled over to the blessed machine, flipping the top open and filling it with water, switching out the filter and shaking out the precious dark grinds before confidently smacking the lid shut, and hitting the button to start the brew. 

Instead of the wet, guttering noise, he was greeted only with silence. He stared at it for a moment, expecting some change to happen. Stifling a strangled groan, he shuffled back over, double checking that he'd gotten everything right. The water, the filter, the grinds… he hit the button again, and-

Nothing.

"Oh, come on." He growled, feeling his temper rise. He prodded it aggressively, his scowl deepening. "I've built literal war machines, I'm sure I can figure this out."

"Keith?" Dan yawned as he entered, rubbing his face. "What're you doing up here? Is the battlegear finished?"

"I can't make the coffee maker work." He huffed in response, ignoring his second question. The battlegear wasn't nearly as important as this.

He felt a shift as the Pyrus Brawler stepped closer, his eyes still a little hazy from sleep. "Is there, like, water in it?"

"Yes." He felt his earlier frustration returning. They both stared at the machine, waiting for some miracle to happen. That was how Mira found them, surprised to see them huddled up together that close, eyes intensely locked on the coffee maker.

"Is there… something wrong?" She asked, curious as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Keith broke the coffee maker."

"I did not!" Keith snapped, shooting him an evil look as Dan snickered.

Mira sighed, shaking her head in amusement as she slowly stepped closer. "Here, let me look."

They bother stepped aside, Dan still snickering as she took their place, leaning in. A strange expression came over her face, and she reached behind the machine, lifting up the loose plug to the coffee maker for everyone to see, then plugging it into the wall.

The coffee maker cheerfully grumbled to life.


End file.
